<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mario kart and coming out by sunflower_8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781264">mario kart and coming out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8'>sunflower_8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mario Kart, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pride, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Male Character, author is cis, i did my best with research and general knowledge, so hey remember when i said author is cis. abt that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He got fifth in this race. Damn. He picks Bowser again, adjusts the cart a little bit, and starts it up again. He gets through the first lap before he hears his boyfriend, Nagito, call out from somewhere in the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey, um, Hajime? Can I talk to you about something?”</p><p>(or, nagito comes out to hajime)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mario kart and coming out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hajime spends his day off playing Mario Kart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Well. He does other things, too. But his view of a peaceful afternoon is drinking some orange juice, cuddling with some blankets, and trying to beat this race. His best friend, Chiaki, is </span><em><span>really fucking</span></em> <em><span>good</span></em><span> at Mario Kart, so he’s trying to at </span><em><span>least </span></em><span>be on par with that. Enough to be a challenge for her, at least. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(At least he can beat her girlfriend, Sonia, but she’s quickly learning the ropes of gaming. Still, she plays Baby Daisy on main, so maybe there’s hope for Hajime after all?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got fifth in this race. Damn. He picks Bowser again, adjusts the cart a little bit, and starts it up again. He gets through the first lap before he hears his boyfriend, Nagito, call out from somewhere in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, um, Hajime? Can I talk to you about something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime nods and replies, “Go ahead. Also, c’mere, I miss you.” He isn’t the most cuddly person, but Nagito definitely is, and Hajime likes having him nearby anyway. He likes the feeling of his fluffy white hair tickling his neck as he reads a book or plays video games. He likes holding his hand and scolding him for drinking his tea too hot because </span>
  <em>
    <span>how the fuck has Nagito not burned his tongue yet? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He just… really likes being around his boyfriend. All the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn. Hajime really is a sappy fucker, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes back to reality a few seconds later, realizing that Nagito hasn’t said anything back or moved. Huh. Hajime pauses the game and sets the controller down, trying to find Nagito’s figure in the kitchen. From the way their house is angled, he kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Nagito?” he calls out, hearing a small shuffle in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito finally moves out of the kitchen, lingering at the entrance of the living room. Hajime takes a look at him, frowning when he sees how uncomfortable and anxious he looks. He’s fiddling with his hands, hair covering his downcast eyes, and is kind of shrinking in on himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Nagito?” Hajime asks softly. He opens his arms for a hug, but Nagito doesn’t move. He just looks guiltier, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s been working on controlling his anxiety, and things have been pretty good in that regard, but he still feels his heart race </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> fast as he thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>is he breaking up with me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It would make sense. He’s acting strange, even though he was sort of fine this morning, but what if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Nagito’s generally a bit of a nervous, quiet person, but-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s-” Hajime focuses back on Nagito when he starts speaking. “It’s… it’s nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Um. It’s not really related to you either? Not really? It’s just, um. A thing. I thought I should tell you. Um, and you can break up with me after, I’d understand, you can yell at me for keeping it a secret, for being like this, I, um-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagito, did you commit tax fraud, homicide, or treason?” Hajime asks patiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito blinks. “N-No?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m not going to be mad at you, and I’m not going to break up with you.” His gaze softens. “Is it okay if I hug you? Or do you want to tell me first? You look really anxious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, hugging himself as he shifts a bit backwards. “Aha, I don’t think you should hug me. You’re going to, um, be disgusted. Probably. So I don’t think you’d want to hug me right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime sighs. Nagito isn’t, and will never be, disgusting, but he respects that. He still really wants to hold him, stroke his hair and help him calm down, but that can come after. For now… “Go ahead and tell me, then. I mean, take your time obviously, but… I’m not going to be pissed at you. S’okay, Nagito. I promise.” He reassures gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them, he exhales slowly, looking at the floor. He’s shaking a bit, and Hajime furrows his eyebrows. He’s really concerned. For a few minutes, they wait in silence, until Nagito finally speaks in a quiet, scared voice. “I, um. I’ve been thinking about this for a while. My entire life, actually. But I was always, um, not in a place to really do much about it. I never had support. I was alone.” He meets Hajime’s eyes for a split second before he breaks eye contact again. “Now, I have you, and I can finally think about this stuff, because I knew you would support me. But then I kind of… felt stupid. Like this would be a burden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a burden, Nagito,” Hajime interrupts. He wants to let Nagito finish, but he can’t… he can’t let him think that. Self hatred can’t be undone with just a few words, and Hajime knows that, but he still wants to give that reminder as often as he can, with the hope that it will eventually start to sink in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito just smiles self-deprecatingly. “Aha. Sorry.” He presses on before Hajime can tell him not to apologize. “I… okay. So I was, um, born female. You know that. And I was pretty young when I knew that I wasn’t a girl. I mean, I’ve always </span>
  <em>
    <span>known </span>
  </em>
  <span>that but… you understand. I hope so. Um, so I was comfortable with that for a while. Being a boy. But at some point it started feeling really, really... wrong. And I kept telling myself </span>
  <em>
    <span>you transitioned to this, you chose this, this is who you are, this is who you have to be, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but whenever someone referred to me with any masculine term, I felt a part of me sink. And… and I texted my old highschool friend once and asked if he could use female pronouns with me, just to try it. And that felt bad too. And I was so, so confused. I didn’t… I didn’t know where I fit in. Or what kind of person I was. I just… I just figured maybe, maybe I was being an idiot, maybe I’m just really stupid, maybe I messed up somewhere along the line. Maybe I was supposed to be a girl. Maybe… anyway. That’s a rabbit hole I won’t annoy you with. A-Are you following so far? Sorry, that was a lot, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m following.” Hajime has an idea where this is going, too, but he’s not going to make guesses. This is Nagito’s story to tell. He gives his partner a warm smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-So then, I, um, found this online server. This was before I knew you, but I, um, I saw these people and when you introduced yourself, you said your pronouns. And I saw people who were… who weren’t guys or girls. They were nonbinary. And that was the first time I really… heard of people like that. And I got really scared and I didn’t know what pronoun to say, so I left that server really quickly because I- I didn’t know. And- and I kind of started f-freaking out, because what if I transitioned wrong, wh-what if I’m-” Nagito squeezes his eyes shut again, trying to regulate his breathing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Nagito,” Hajime murmurs. “It’s okay. Breathe. You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, I’m-” He lets out a little sob. “I’m such a mess, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime shakes his head. “You’re not a mess. It’s okay. This is a scary thing. I understand. Take some deep breaths, okay? Remember to breathe in for four, hold for four, out for four, hold for four.” Nagito nods, taking the breaths as Hajime counts aloud. “1, 2, 3, 4-- you’re doing good. You’ve got this-- 3, 4-- it’s going to be okay. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I think I can breathe again,” Nagito whispers after a few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime smiles at him. “Good. Take it easy, okay? I’m here, and there’s no rush. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” With a little bit of shuffling and a few more deep breaths, the explanation starts again. “I was really scared for a really long time. I didn’t have people in my life to ask. By then, my highschool friend wasn’t in my life anymore, so I was alone. I… I hated my body every second. I hated </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself</span>
  </em>
  <span> every second. And I don’t really like myself </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>either, but back then it was really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. And then… I met you. And that gave me some hope. But… but then more worries started up. I still didn’t know who I was, really-- I had suspicions, but I wasn’t sure. I constantly thought you were going to hate me for not… for not being who I told you I was. Which is stupid, because you’re kind and you’re also trans, so you get it a bit, but I… I was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I stopped myself from even trying to think about anything other than me being a male. When… when things in my life started to stabilize, though, and I knew we would be together for longer than a few weeks, I began to consider things. And… and I’m sure this is a conclusion you were expecting, but I, um-” Nagito laughs sadly. “Sorry, I need a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to hate me. I… I know I’m a hypocrite and I know that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you I was a guy but I… I-” Nagito’s voice breaks, coming out extremely anxious and quiet with the statement, “I don’t… I don’t think I’m a guy. Or a girl. I… I think I’m nonbinary. Maybe. The… the they/them pronouns thing… it feels better. It… it feels like me? And I’m so sorry, I understand if you… if you want to break up, I would understand, I just… I didn’t want to be your boyfriend anymore. I wanted to be your partner or datemate or something, but I… I thought I should tell you. I’m sorry.” Tears start falling down their face as they curl up into themself, shaking. They choke out, “I wish it made s-sense. I w-wish I knew that- that wh-what I’m d-doing is right. I w-wish I could b-be better, I’m sorry, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay.” Nagito starts crying harder at the reassurance, and Hajime stands up, walking close to them and taking their hands in his. He kisses their knuckles gently, allowing them to wrap their arms around him and rest their head against his chest, still silently crying and shaking. He holds them tightly, kissing their head and whispering, “It’s okay, shh. You’re okay. I’m not mad. I’m not disappointed. You don’t need to be better, you’re already perfect to me.” Nagito sobs louder, and it hurts Hajime’s heart, but Nagito needs him right now. “Are you still okay with the name Nagito?” He earns a small nod. “Okay. I love you, Nagito. I love you so much. I still want to be with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-But I… I told y-you I was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things like that change sometimes with circumstances. It’s okay. I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They curl closer to him, their tears beginning to slow down but still apparent in their voice. “I’m scared, Hajime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses their temple. “I know, love. I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s such a quick change for you, I’m sorry, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Yeah, it’s a bit of a difference, but I’m not annoyed. It might take a bit to adjust to new pronouns and stuff, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>adjust. I’m not inconvenienced by you finding your true identity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito pulls away from the embrace and kisses Hajime lightly, lips a bit wet from the crying but still soft and familiar. When they pull away, they whisper, “Thank you.” They wipe off their tears and give a small, genuine smile that warms Hajime’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to thank me,” he replies, just as softly. “I love you. I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” They kiss Hajime’s cheek again, nuzzling against his neck before they say, “I’m kind of dehydrated from crying, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair. It be like that.” Nagito snorts in response as the two of them break apart so they can walk into the kitchen. Hajime pours them a glass of water and gives it to them with a returned kiss on the cheek, grinning at the blush on their face. “You’re so cute,” he mentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really not. I just finished sobbing, Hajime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you look happier now. Lighter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smile. “I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re, like, glowing when you’re happy,” Hajime continues to say, even though he’s well aware of his inability to articulate his affections. He’s good at comforting people, but he struggles to call his datemate adorable. “Like. You’re really cute. And stuff. And your hair is fluffy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito snorts a little, but their smile only grows. “Thank you. I’m glad I’m really cute and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Hajime grumbles, face red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cuter, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Literally impossible but go off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my cute, wonderful, handsome, loving, sweet boyfriend,” Nagito chirps, to Hajime’s further embarrassment. Jeez. Nagito is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good at flustering Hajime every five seconds. It’s a blessing and a curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well,” Hajime counters, “You’re my adorable, intelligent, cuddly, lovable, beautiful datemate. So.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s smile softens to something really fond and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hajime loves them </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “It makes me… happy. To hear the word datemate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It makes me happy to see you happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d hope so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime snickers. “Yeah, good point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito wraps their arms around Hajime again, looking at him with loving eyes. After a few seconds of hugging, they ask, “Can I cuddle with you while you play video games?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” Hajime gently tugs them to the living room, the two of them getting snuggled up on the couch before he grabs his controller and starts up the game again. He got disconnected from the online round he was part of but… whatever. Nagito is far more important than that shit. Obviously. “Hey, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very verbally affectionate today,” Nagito observes, but they still blush a rosy shade of pink. “Not that I’m complaining! It’s just interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. I just feel like it today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s really sappy, Hajime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses the side of their head. “A worthy sacrifice.” They just hum in response, burying their face in the crook of his neck. They make idle commentary as he plays, and after half an hour they doze off, snuffling quietly in their sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime decides this is the best way to spend his days off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>should be noted here (threw it in the tags, too, but just in case) that i'm cis female. so i went off of research and experience from those around me while writing this. feel free to obliterate me on sight if this is shown in an offensive way, but please tell me before obliteration what i can do to make it better so that i can be more knowledgeable in another life. that metaphor (or whatever bullshit i just pulled) was confusing as fuck but. yeah you get the idea.</p><p>anyway! i was going to post this on uh, june first. and then that. didn't happen. i also didn't mean to disappear for a while off of archive, i'm working on stuff but i'm also trying to get my life back on track (because jesus it veered far off track like sonia's baby daisy smh) so, yeah. cool stuff coming soon but also maybe some silence coming soon.</p><p>but also y'all i want to write so much for this AU... i care my headcanons so much and i've thought a lot about their relationship. not sure how much i'll venture into it-- for one most of it is pretty fluffy and if you take one look at my archive account you will understand why this is an issue, but also because, as aforementioned, i'm cis, so i'm always conscientious and anxious of maybe portraying something wrong due to lack of personal experience. so. hm. we'll see!</p><p>anyway! happy pride month lovelies! remember that your gender identity and sexuality is extremely valid, you're wonderful, stay hydrated and stay safe. take care of yourself, love who you love, and support others! :D</p><p>bye, seeya around!</p><p>edit: though I put this in tags, I revisited this fic and thought it would be a funny update to mention that I non-ed my binary, so, I guess komaeda nagito was my gender awakening. anyway, still hope you enjoyed :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>